


reckless abandon

by sailo_rjune



Series: hinata-kun one shots [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, College AU, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Reincarnation AU, Rimming, Smut, blazed boyfriends, hinata x komaeda happy smut, hinata-kun spoilers, komaeda is not sick, silent disco style fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailo_rjune/pseuds/sailo_rjune
Summary: komahina breaks into an abandoned amusement park and hajime fuxks ko at the top of a rusty ferris wheel





	

**Author's Note:**

> like 'breaking tides,' this scene takes place later on in my work, 'hinata-kun'
> 
> my fics tend to be drug heavy but in a recreational happy way so just be warned, especially if you haven't read 'hinata-kun' yet
> 
> i hope you enjoy it<33

They take a dirt road in Hinata’s dad’s truck in the early afternoon. The grass is tall and golden, dead on either side of this road that seems to stretch on in a straight line forever. Combined with the empty and impossibly blue sky above, it makes up all the colors that can be seen in this place.

 

 

Eventually Hinata parks along the side of this road and they both get out. The bright sunlight is pleasantly warm and there’s a breeze making Komaeda’s hair flutter in his face. Hinata brushes it back, pulling Komaeda’s head down a bit so he can kiss his forehead.

 

 

“I love your hair you know.”

 

 

“I know.”

 

 

Hinata leads Komaeda through what he would later describe as a swamp with grasses over their heads so they couldn’t see where they were going. It was not the kind of nature experience that he was fond of, but Hinata wanted to take him somewhere so he was ignoring all of this and mostly staring at the younger boy’s ass the whole way.

 

 

They walked side by side holding hands when the path allowed for it. Truthfully this was not a swamp but just an untouched field of native grasses that grew and died every year with the seasons. In summer it was completely dry and golden. It was breathtaking in early spring, but that could wait for another trip, another time.

 

 

Every once in a while they see a rabbit or a small lizard running across or down the path. Lone birds of prey can be seen circling high above waiting for an opportunity to plummet upon some unfortunate rodent. At one point they have to navigate over large rocks to cross a wide and shallow stream where Komaeda sees many large dark red salmon in varying states between rotting carcasses and barely living ones struggling to move upstream.

 

 

“They’re laying and fertilizing their eggs. They went out to the ocean last year, and now they’ve come home to die like this.” Hinata says to him while standing on a rock in the sun removing his shirt because the heat is getting to be too much.

 

 

Komaeda follows suit and Hinata pulls sunblock out of his backpack. Hinata lovingly rubs it all over Komaeda’s back, chest and face for him between kisses, telling him how “hot he is like this.” Komaeda thinks to himself that this could not be more untrue and that Hinata here with his gorgeous body and endless smiling back at him is truly beautiful. He would say so, but he knows by now that Hinata will only cut his negativity to shreds.

 

 

After walking nearly a mile, a tall chain linked fence comes into view. There are rusty ‘no trespassing allowed’ signs posted along this fence and beyond it Komaeda laughs, smiling wide at what Hinata has guided him to. It’s an overgrown and wretchedly abandoned amusement park.

 

 

The boys walk along the fence until they come to a large hole where they crouch to ultimately trespass through a place that Komaeda finds utterly fascinating. It’s completely abandoned, falling apart and overgrown with foliage. Some of these plants retained their color in summer and there’s an eerie abundance of dilapidation. It’s a maze of decrepit rusty metal rides and faded and torn once colorful tarps.

 

 

“What happened here?” Komaeda asks while they’re making their way between decayed stalls and rides.

 

 

“I have no idea, it’s been this way my whole life…but I’ve been here countless times, especially when I was younger. It’s kind of a rite of passage for local kids to come out here for like, tests of courage--basically shitting themselves climbing through the haunted house…” Hinata pauses there before going on, “That shit was terrifying, I did it the summer before middle school.” He laughs then, shaking his head. He turns back to Komaeda, pointing up at a rusty ferris wheel and says, “It’s also tradition to climb up this.”

 

 

To his surprise, Hinata starts climbing up and he turns back to Komaeda with a devious smile saying, “Can you keep up?”

 

 

They climb up opposite sides meeting in the middle at the top. It was precarious and exhilarating. Komaeda occasionally liked dangerous things…but where Hinata was concerned, he would preferably choose to exclude him. For safety reasons. But this was what Hinata wanted to do on their trip to visit his parents and Komaeda would never deny Hinata’s desires.

 

 

The view is astounding. They can see the whole decrepit park below them surrounded by yellow fields spreading in all directions for miles until they reach where the forest begins. Komaeda can even see the stream they had crossed and how it curves, cutting a random line through the fields.

 

 

Hinata reaches out over to the cabin hanging at the top and opens the door, carefully helping Komaeda to get inside. Hinata swings himself inside and shuts the door as their enclosure sways gently, rocking back and forth as a result of their entrance.

 

 

Hinata sets his backpack on a rusty bench and pulls a soft blanket and a smaller bag out of it. He hands the blanket to Komaeda to spread out on the floor and they sit on it facing each other. From the smaller bag, Hinata pulls out a jar of weed, a grinder, papers, and a _roller_.

 

 

Komaeda teases him for using a roller and Hinata says laughing, “Do you want it to look decent or not?” He up smiles at him before quietly continuing, “I’m not like you with 500 years of joint rolling experience, this is the only way I can do it for now.” Komaeda softly tells him that he’ll be happy to be on the receiving end of Hinata’s efforts. This doesn’t fail to make Hinata blush as he’s grinding the weed.

 

 

To Komaeda’s complete surprise, Hinata pulls out another small capped plastic vial that he recognizes immediately. Apparently they are lacing a joint with opium for the first time since they met while camping earlier this summer. _Where did he find that?_

 

 

 _“You’re too good at finding my hiding places.”_ Komaeda states while Hinata smirks up at him before going on to sprinkle a small amount of the yellow crystalline powder into the grinder with the weed. Komaeda’s impressed at how Hinata learned how to do all of this behind his back.

 

 

“Being home alone for months while you’re at work all day and night has its advantages. I’m going to break open all your secrets, remember?” Hinata says in that particularly firm and arrogant voice that Komaeda kind of actually loves. Komaeda’s breath catches at how cute Hinata is being right now but also because he clearly remembers that one night before Hinata moved in where they stayed up all night confessing everything they had ever kept from each other.

 

 

It had been absolutely terrifying for Komaeda, but this boy was unwavering. He _stayed_ and even said he still _loved_ him after _everything_. They finally told each other so many things they had been holding inside and instead of the fissure Komaeda had feared the whole time since he met Hinata, it only brought them impossibly closer.

 

 

Hinata pulls him close into a mirrored straddling position that is second nature to them compared to when they first did this. He pulls him close, kissing Komaeda fully on his lips. Hinata does this because he can remember when this sort of thing was not possible in the beginning. There’s no awkward distance between them anymore compared to back then when everything was a mess.

 

 

 _“I have another surprise for you.”_ Hinata says playfully, searching Komaeda’s face because surprising him is a rare and good thing.

 

 

“Oh?” Komaeda is kind of beaming, wondering what else he’s getting into today. Hinata reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Then he reaches into his backpack, pulling out _something_ in his closed hand. He’s doing something on his phone with Komaeda watching him intently, curiosity piqued. He’s going to laugh if Hinata’s holding a condom because they’ve never even bothered.

 

 

“This is kind of revenge for that time I sent you nudes and you ended up showing up three hours early not letting me get to this.” Hinata said with a smart ass grin on his face.

 

 

Komaeda does remember that night. He had no idea there was going to be more in store for him than how Hinata pulled him into his dorm room and slammed him against the back of the door before immediately falling to his knees and answering all of Komaeda’s prayers since the photos started coming in while he was working. Honestly, that was originally Komaeda’s move but in his opinion, Hinata had taken it to another level. It was a fun night.

 

 

Hinata opened his hand between them and he saw two pairs of cordless earbuds. “I jacked these from my work,” he said laughing a little. “They’re bluetooth, so basically we can listen to music together without a splitter.” Hinata enjoyed music as much as Komaeda did, and they both knew that headphones sounded so much better than any kind of speaker. He handed Komaeda a pair and put the other pair in his ears. Then he went to start the playlist he never got a chance to play that night.

 

 

They sat there smiling at each other at this new part of their intimacy. He watched Hinata moving to the music with every part of his upper body, it was more than cute. Shirtless Hinata was his favorite thing in the world and dancing shirtless Hinata was even better. Komaeda tapped Hinata’s bare sides between his legs to the beat, moving in his own way in front of him. This was a good surprise.

 

 

Hinata slid one hand gently down Komaeda’s back, resting on the back of his hip, letting his fingers find their way into the back of Komaeda’s jeans. He leaves his fingers there, pressed against the curve of Komaeda’s ass as he puts the joint between the boy’s lips, letting him hold it there as Hinata lights it for him.

 

 

Komaeda takes a long drag before pulling the joint away. The girl scout cookies strand with the opium has a special, _special_ smell. It’s actually like there are freshly baked cookies in here. This was going to be much stronger than the joint they had shared on the cliffs that day. But it was ok because they had literally no responsibilities today.

 

 

Hinata pulled Komaeda closer with his hand in the back of his jeans, using his other hand to touch his own bottom lip indicating that he wanted the pass mouth to mouth. They did this often, it was kind of a repetitive smoking ritual for them. But this time was undoubtedly going to be one of those Komaeda would remember. The music. The rusty ferris wheel cabin. The cloudless sky. The view below. _The view of my beautiful Hinata-kun right in front of me._

 

 

Komaeda obliged with a smile, pressing their lips together and exhaling into Hinata. Hinata took it all and passed it back, their lips never leaving each other. It went back to Hinata once more before he blew it out to the side, his eyes never leaving Komaeda’s.

 

 

In this way, they shared the joint until it was gone, ashing out a broken window next to them, hands gripping skin and softly exploring while they breathed into each other. By the end, both of their eyes were fairly bloodshot, especially Hinata. The opium was taking effect. The music became an incredibly lit addition to their trespassing experience. Their roaming hands and looks at each other became more intense. Their semis were becoming more and more visible with every obvious glance at each other’s crotches.

 

 

Sliding away from Komaeda and disentangling their legs, Hinata reached forward, unbuttoning jeans and pulling Komaeda’s zipper down slowly with a knowing expression meeting his lover’s. This was going to be phase 3 of Hinata’s gifts at the top of the ferris wheel.

 

 

Their shoes and socks had long ago been discarded to the side before they had sat down on the blanket. Komaeda lifted his hips for Hinata to remove his jeans. That was all there was to it, he was naked. Komaeda had taken to not wearing underwear lately and his dick was there in plain sight, hard and ready.

 

 

Hinata took Komaeda’s jeans into his hands, pulling the chain out of the pocket that had a travel-size bottle of coconut oil attached to it. He smiled remembering the first time Komaeda had revealed this to him in Ouma’s bathroom, it was more than surprising. The oil was conveniently in its liquid state, having been warmed in Komaeda’s pocket all day.

 

 

 _Take yours off too_ , Komaeda wordlessly indicated, eyeing Hinata, looking fragile and uncharacteristically _shy?_ Hinata would play along. With the earbuds, all of their communication would be with their bodies and this was something Hinata had not really thought about but liked nonetheless.

 

 

He stood up removing his jeans, leaving only his pink and white sakura boxers on. Komaeda frowned at him a little, but Hinata lowered himself to kiss it away. Face to face, Hinata pressed his finger to Komaeda’s lips hopefully conveying that he would take them off in a bit but not just yet. That he wanted Komaeda to just let him touch him for a while.

 

 

Komaeda had become aware that there would be no verbal exchanges the moment he placed the earbuds in. He could read Hinata’s body language very well. _You’re too good to me._

 

 

“I want to be.” Hinata said in his ear, over the music. Apparently Komaeda wasn’t the only one who could read cues and it made him shudder under Hinata’s hovering. Hinata liked the reaction he got out of Komaeda and he began to run the tip of his tongue along the shell of the ear he had just spoken into. He wanted to give Komaeda more of a reason to shudder and it worked.

 

 

Hinata gently kissed down Komaeda’s neck, moving lower down his chest, loving the soft skin over the boy’s bony frame. Every protrusion was a place to run his thumbs along, especially Komaeda’s hips which were maybe Hinata’s second most favorite part of him. Well, below the boy’s waist anyway.

 

 

He watched Komaeda’s mouth open, his eyes closing each time Hinata did something that made him vocalize his pleasure. Watching without hearing anything but the music playing in his ears was an erotic experience in and of itself. Hinata would have to do this kind of thing with him more often.

 

 

He bent down over Komaeda, lightly running one finger along his length, watching the paler boy’s reaction. Komaeda’s expression was getting more desperate the more Hinata touched him. Hinata caught his eyes and smiled at him fondly before lowering himself further to lick along where his finger had just traced.

 

 

Komaeda’s hips rolled up into this and Hinata let him push up into his mouth like this. Hinata had gotten so good at oral, Komaeda could really not believe it. But he was also a tease, which Komaeda frankly loved. Hinata let him go only to take him back in, swirling his tongue around Komaeda’s dick as he made his way back down. Thoroughly wet now, it wasn’t difficult for the practiced Hinata to take Komaeda all the way into the back of his throat, lips flush around the base.

 

 

If Komaeda screamed, as he was prone to doing in this state, no one but the surrounding wildlife could have heard it.  Hinata held him there in the tightness of the back of his throat, letting his drool drip down coating Komaeda’s balls. Hinata reached up with one hand, using his saliva to palm and roll them as firmly as he could without actually hurting Komaeda.

 

 

This was really too much for him, but before Komaeda could complete that thought, Hinata pulled up, using his other hand that was not occupied doing amazing things to his balls to wrap around his dick below the boy’s mouth. In this way, Hinata made a mess out of his lover by squeezing and sucking as he quickly moved up and down between his legs.

 

 

If that wasn’t enough, Hinata brought him about two-thirds of the way to his climax (something he undoubtedly calculated) and let him go before moving lower, lifting Komaeda’s legs up to lick all around his balls. Komaeda’s eyes went wide. Hinata had not done this kind of thing before. They went even wider when Hinata took them fully into his mouth, gently sucking and rolling his tongue around them. Komaeda brought both of his hands to half cover his face, staring down at this development. He had created a monster. A beautiful, hot monster.

 

 

Hinata kept this intoxicating gesture going while moving his other hand to close around Komaeda's momentarily neglected dick, pumping him expertly and causing him to let out more sounds that no one would hear.

 

 

Letting Komaeda’s balls slip out of his mouth, Hinata moved back up to take his dick into his mouth, but this time he was gentle and teasing again. He would only take the head in, probing the slit with the tip of his tongue and using his lips to rub over the sensitive underside.

 

 

Komaeda was losing it and Hinata knew it, taking a moment to smile up at him, letting the boy’s dick fall ungracefully out of his mouth. He could almost picture exactly what the disappointed groan sounded like in front of him.

 

 

Hinata pulled himself up and hovered again, lowering to kiss Komaeda in a way that also left the boy beneath him hanging. Too slow, no tongue, too short. Hinata had let go with a final bite on Komaeda’s lip that was…too soft. Hinata was dragging this out and Komaeda was helpless below him.

 

 

It wasn’t the most forceful movement he had experienced under Hinata, but he still gasped when the younger boy quickly moved back down between his legs and roughly pushed Komaeda’s legs up so he was bent into himself and his ass was right there in his lover’s face.

 

 

Before disappearing to do the unspeakable, Hinata gave him this look like he knew they were both going to hell and he didn’t care at all. Komaeda nearly reached down to push his head down but instead he gripped fistfuls of the blanket at his sides because Hinata was already down there, _doing things. Amazing things. With his whole mouth._

Hinata never understood how it was humanly possible for the place he wrecked on a regular basis to return to the tightly closed pucker under his lips. He moved the tip of his tongue all around it, alternating this with sucking it hard against his lips. He kept a firm grip on Komaeda’s thighs, squeezing them more than he should because he liked the way he could leave whole bruised handprints on this beautiful person if he wanted to.

 

 

When Komaeda was nearly thrashing in his grip, Hinata pushed his tongue inside and gripped his thighs even tighter to counter the pale boy’s uncontrollable jerking. Hinata felt Komaeda’s hands grabbing at his hair and completely ignored the desperate pulling and gripping.

 

 

He moved his tongue in and out of that tight hole that he loved so much. He felt himself getting unbearably harder against his boxers remembering their shower this morning, how Komaeda had made a show of cleaning himself so thoroughly here. If anything, their showers had become an exercise in voyeurism that pushed Hinata over the edge every fucking time.

 

 

After he thought Komaeda couldn’t possibly take any more without spilling all over his chest even though his dick has remained neglected all this time, Hinata pulled away, chin dripping with his own saliva. He reached down with one hand, softly rubbing a finger around Komaeda’s wet entrance, licking his lips once before bending down to kiss the boy’s pleading lips.

 

 

Hinata kept Komaeda’s full attention like this while he reached for the oil with his other hand, flipping the cap open and tilting it up to let it run all down his fingers and hand. Hinata had gotten good at doing things with one hand since he met Komaeda.

 

 

He pulled back from the kiss and replaced his saliva slick finger with one of the oily ones. Komaeda’s face was a beautiful mess below him and Hinata was only getting started. He wanted to mess it up even more. With this thought, he carefully inserted his finger, rubbing it in circles to loosen the ring of muscle there. Rimming was great, but it wasn’t enough to prepare anyone for Hinata’s dick which was as Komaeda once said, “so delightfully thick it wasn’t fair.”

 

 

Hinata continued to work the fuck up out of Komaeda, more than the boy under him had _ever_ experienced in this life. _This luck, these feelings. They’re too much._ But Komaeda was fairly incabable of coherent thought at the moment so these things quickly evaporated from his mind.

 

 

Hinata had held his gaze the whole time and Komaeda looked down biting his lip to watch as the younger boy adeptly stretched him with one hand while pulling his erection from his boxers with the other. He stared now, watching Hinata pour oil over himself. He reached up to help, but Hinata swatted his hand away, smirking down at him. _Oh god_.

 

 

Hinata knew that Komaeda always wanted to touch him, but Hinata wanted to do everything for him right now. _Can you feel my thoughts, Komaeda?_ Hinata looked down at the panting flushed boy beneath him without mercy as he began spreading the oil all over himself, tip to base with fingers that barely made their way around his hard dick.

 

 

When Hinata could comfortably move three fingers in and out of his lover, he knew it was barely enough to accommodate him but Komaeda’s impatience was blatantly clear in his near begging state. This was just another phase of Hinata’s goal to mess him up beyond recognition and they both knew it.

 

 

Hinata signaled his inclinations by wiping both of his hands off on the blanket before standing and helping the half ruined Komaeda to his feet. He pulled Komaeda into a tight embrace, ignoring his parted lips to plant hot wet kisses along the side of his sensitive neck instead. He loved how Komaeda shivered in his arms. They were going to literally start rocking their little ferris wheel enclosure.

 

 

Hinata pushed him away, letting his hands move down along the graceful curve of Komaeda’s sides, firmly gripping his hips to turn him around. Komaeda held onto the metal bench in front of him, the drop in front of him nearly pulling him out of the bodily euphoric daze Hinata had put him in. _Had Hinata calculated everything including how the drop down to the ground is just fucking insane right now?_

 

 

Hinata bent him over like this, lined himself up and teased him by rubbing his tip in circles against Komaeda’s entrance until the boy looked back at him with a beautiful pout.  Hinata bit his bottom lip. Komaeda looked so cute like this.

 

 

He pushed in slowly, stretching Komaeda even more than he could with his fingers earlier. Komaeda’s expression in the reflection of the dirty window was priceless. Hinata let out a groan, more at the face he saw there than the fact that his dick was fully surrounded by the tight warmth of the boy in front of him.

 

 

After pausing like this for a moment, Hinata began to fuck him deeply to the beat that played in their ears, perfectly in rhythmic thrusts. Their inelegant gasping and moaning fell on deaf ears as the music fueled their eager movements against each other.

 

 

Hinata gave it to him rough and hard, something he had discovered over the summer that Komaeda absolutely loved. Today was about giving Komaeda lots of things he’d love, and later he’d reflect that this  day turned out to be more special to Komaeda than Hinata had ever even planned. But for now he was fucking him at the top of an abandoned ferris wheel and that was blissfully taking all of his attention.

 

 

Komaeda felt that he _would not_ come this hard in recent memory, intending to paint the rusty bench in front of him. But Hinata pulled out at the last second and moved quickly to his knees flipping Komaeda around with a tight grip of pale bony hips.

 

 

Komaeda barely knew how to stand at this point in his pleasure, but Hinata held him there securely, strong tanned arms flexing beautifully before him. Hinata took his hard and desperate erection deep into his throat and swallowed everything Komaeda was giving him as he came.

 

 

A groan ripped itself out of the depths of Komaeda’s throat as he reflexively jerked his hips forward into welcoming warmth, hands moving automatically to hold Hinata's head there with his fingers planted in his hair. He felt nothing but the tightness of it, and the unbelievably _giving_ Hinata remained resolutely closed around him. When the last of his frantic thrusting between Hinata’s soft lips grew less and less in Komaeda’s release, Hinata slowly let him go and stood up next to him.

 

 

Wordlessly, Hinata picked up the tall, beautifully pale boy, holding him safely in his expertly fluid motion. He slowly knelt to the blanket, lying Komaeda down and placing his head gently on the pile of their discarded clothes before pausing to hover over him.

 

 

Komaeda’s white hair spread out along the make-shift pillow like a messed up halo, sweat soaked strands glinting in the afternoon sunlight that illuminated them. Hinata kissed his forehead softly before lowering himself even closer to his lover.

 

 

Hinata looked into Komaeda’s glazed and undeniably loving eyes for a long moment before lying next to him and putting one leg over the other boy’s.

 

 

He pressed firmly into Komaeda’s slight form, head to toe. The warmth of their bodies radiated heat against one another, contrasting with the sensation of all their sweat cooling them in the breeze that made its way through the broken windows.

 

 

Hinata reached for the boy’s chin, moving Komaeda’s wrecked face to his own, kissing him. It was wet and salty sweet, he sucked Komaeda’s bottom lip between his own in passionate waves that alternated with ridiculously soft kisses.

 

 

Hinata dragged his hand down Komaeda’s neck, running down his chest to rest on the soft space that was Komaeda’s lower belly. It was another of his favorite parts of Komaeda's body.

 

 

When Hinata pressed his tongue between pale pink and ruined lips, Komaeda moaned around his advance before returning his own brand of ardent movements.

 

 

Komaeda could feel Hinata’s hand firmly on his belly while he was still high off his orgasm and the joint they had shared before all of these amazing things Hinata had done to him in this rickety ferris wheel cabin. His hand felt so warm and strong to Komaeda, and Hinata loved the way this boy could feel both hard and soft beneath his roaming hand. The bony places were hard. Everything else was impossibly soft and smooth.

 

 

Golden-green eyes locked deeply with green-gray and Hinata caressed everything between Komaeda’s face to his thighs, which Hajime Hinata loved beyond reason in a purely sexual way. Hinata started gently with the back of his fingers behind Komaeda’s ear, trailing down until he reached the boy’s lower waist, turning his wrist to grip his prominent hip, groping down to those gorgeous thighs.

 

 

Hinata had been rubbing himself to a softer beat against Komaeda’s side this whole time. The younger boy who had denied his own release through everything so far was still hard and leaking. Copious amounts of his precum and leftover oil made these movements wet against Komaeda’s side as Hinata’s lips roamed across his chin and down his neck again.

 

 

Hinata moved along Komaeda’s delicate skin pulling it between his lips, sucking and gently biting. He left mark after mark in this way from Komaeda’s jaw down to his shoulder in a line of Hinata’s love that bled out of him. After Komaeda’s neck was littered in signs of his desperate affection, Hinata returned to the boy’s lips, effectively continuing to make a mess of him.

 

 

They kissed each other this way until Komaeda fully recovered from his post orgasm sensitivity. Hinata let his lips fall back as he turned Komaeda to face away from him. Brushing white fluff up and out of the way, he placed his lips gently against the skin of the back of Komaeda’s neck. He knew well that this was one of his lover’s most sensitive areas and he took full advantage of this with his wandering lips, feeling Komaeda quiver in his arms.

 

 

Hinata moved his leg between Komaeda’s and he positioned himself to enter the tight space he had so fervently prepared earlier. Hinata slowly pushed in, feeling the familiar and hot grip envelope him. Komaeda pressed back against him, and Hinata could feel his whole body flush against this person who he loved and desired more than anything he had ever known.

 

 

He fucked him in alternate rough and gentle thrusts with Komaeda’s upper leg bent up over and between Hinata’s. Hinata held onto Komaeda’s hip to facilitate this motion which was pushing him dangerously close to the edge. 

 

 

Hinata absolutely loved fucking him in this position, moving his hand upwards to pull and rub gently on Komaeda’s nipple rings between his fingers while devouring the back of his neck with wet bites and kisses. This too was to a beat playing in their ears, but it was a gentler one than before.

 

 

Hinata kept his other hand under Komaeda’s hip so that the metal floor beneath their thin blanket wouldn’t hurt him. It crushed Hinata's hand every time he thrusted into Komaeda but it was barely noticeable compared to how the boy felt around his dick.

 

 

When Hinata felt that he was losing himself and getting too close, his movements roughly accelerated and he kept himself deep, just slamming in shallow thrusts without pulling out more than an inch each time. In this way, he brought Komaeda right along with him as he assaulted that sensitive place deep inside him.

 

 

Komaeda reached behind him, gripping the back of Hinata’s head and pulled his soft and sweaty damp brown hair between his fingers as he came for the second time. Feeling Hinata still stretching him deep inside, he screamed out his name in this moment which both of them heard over the volume in their ears.

 

 

His fluid splashed out across their blanket in waves and neither of them gave a fuck about this. Hinata and Komaeda were nothing if not enthusiastically indifferent to the messes they loved making of both each other and their sometimes unfortunate surroundings. Their relationship was already at the point where lube could be found in every room of their apartment and they had fucked on nearly every surface, against every wall and window. It was insane and neither of them could get enough of each other.

 

 

The tightening of Komaeda’s release pushed Hinata right over the edge and he gave Komaeda an unexpected final trouncing. The younger boy pulled out all the way and fucked him with avidly rocking hips, coming the whole time all along the tight length that was Komaeda’s insides.

 

 

Hinata collapsed after this, finally spent in a warm state of contentment. As they layed there, they removed the earbuds and smiled at each other taking in silence that was only disturbed by their worn out breathing and laughing.

 

 

They stayed connected like that and pressed against each other, feeling their hearts pounding and ragged breathing slowly recovering. Hinata’s arm wrapped over Komaeda, and their fingers found each other, interlacing against the pale boy’s chest. Komaeda lifted their hands to his lips and kissed Hinata’s knuckles one after another in soft kisses to quietly express his happiness.

 

 

After a few minutes, Hinata turned Komaeda’s face to him, kissing him in an extremely gentle manner making him inexorably return the feeling with a heartfelt softness of his own. He felt Hinata pull out of him slowly as he loosened himself away from Komaeda.

 

 

Hinata gave the curve of Komaeda’s waist one supposedly “rude” grip before standing, making Komaeda laugh-gasp in a sound that was always beautiful to Hinata. Komaeda didn’t know if he liked this habit of his ‘boyfriend’ or not…tickling wasn’t up there on his list of favorite things, but Hinata’s subsequent wide grin was one of the most precious things in his mind, so he didn’t complain this time.

 

 

To get him back…maybe. Komaeda turned onto his back and spread his legs with his knees slightly bent. This gave the standing Hinata a perfect view of his ruined lover while his come dripped out down below.

 

 

Komaeda took two fingers and licked their tips, dragging them down his front all the way to the wetness between his legs. Hinata watched in awe like he always did, and Komaeda inserted his fingers, swirling them into his gaping hole, not taking his intense gaze away from Hinata’s face. He loved that expression.

 

 

Komaeda scooped up a good amount of the sticky substance Hinata had filled him with and brought his hand up over his face.

 

 

Hinata was entranced and actually groaned, unable to zip his pants properly while Komaeda dangled his fingers over his mouth, letting it drip over his lips and chin. Komaeda then lowered his fingers and sucked them, not letting Hinata look away.

 

 

Hinata lost his self control and sat down straddling his naked lover. Hinata was a colossal pervert and both of them knew this well. As such, the younger boy reached up to Komaeda’s face and with his own fingers, he wiped every drop towards those pale pink and obediently parted lips.

 

 

Komaeda wasn’t far behind on the spectrum of human perversion to be honest, and he licked every drop off of his lips, even taking Hinata’s hand to suck on his fingers as well. Hinata moved both of their hands away and leaned down to kiss the boy deeply, tasting himself against their rolling tongues.

 

 

Hinata pulled away smiling while Komaeda tightly held onto his still bare waist. Komaeda softly dug his fingernails into Hinata’s back before letting go to stare at and lightly touch that 91cm beautiful chest. The summer had made Hinata even more tanned and Komaeda loved the way the color of his hand contrasted with the skin and muscles he was touching. He ran his fingers down and helped Hinata with his zipper and button, smirking at him while looking up at his face.

 

 

Hinata got up again, this time helping Komaeda to stand. He turned his lover around and bent down to catch everything that was dripping down Komaeda’s exalted thighs with his fingers. This was the hand that had taken a beating between Komaeda’s hip and the metal floor earlier. He cleaned his lover with care before moving to sit under Komaeda who was bent over him. He held his bruised and sticky hand up to Komaeda’s lips and watched while touching himself through his jeans as the boy licked every drop off his fingers to his palms.

 

 

 “What on earth did I do to deserve you?” Komaeda said softly while looking down at him. Hinata just stood and kissed his face gently, trailing from his temple to the side of his lips and then fully on his undeserving mouth with firm presses of his warm lips. This was Hinata’s infallible answer to that question every time.

 

 

In moments like this, it was crystal clear to Komaeda that this beautiful boy in front of him was not the same boy from the simulation. This new Hinata-kun was slightly older and a little taller with his muscles much more defined than the 17 year old he had known back then.

 

 

The thing that was unquestionably the same was the deep love Hinata continually expressed beyond his comprehension and the occasional exasperation at Komaeda’s so called “bullshit” moments. But this Hinata had grown into his own person in a world where despair hadn’t ruined everything. A world without a school called Hope’s Peak Academy. This Hinata-kun was more carefree, more confident and _together_ than any of the versions of minds that had inhabited this gorgeous body he knew so well.

 

 

Komaeda watched his lover dressing himself in utter adoration and felt intense pangs of grateful feelings for this purgatory that had ended up turning into absolute heaven for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> your kudos and comments mean the world to me xo


End file.
